


Matching

by PixieSweets



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, The iDOLM@STER Sidem
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieSweets/pseuds/PixieSweets
Summary: Crushes make simple things become more meaningful than necessary.





	Matching

It happened after dance practice.

“Wah~ I’m beat!” Saki whined, sitting on the floor and taking a sip of water. They were the only two still on the studio since Saki had wanted Makio to help him perfection some steps he was having trouble with and he just couldn’t say no when his friend asked him anything.

“Hehe. At last, we finally did it.” The other boy sat down next to his best friend, who slowly and carefully took out his wig. He was still uncomfortable about doing it with anyone else around— and while Makio didn’t get it as he found his natural hair as beautiful as his styled wig, he wouldn’t force him to do anything he didn’t want to do. He thought back to the first day Saki had taken off his wig in front of him— it was a particularly hot day, the AC at Makio’s house was broken, and as short, messy brown locks of hair were left to run free after spending almost a whole day under a wig, Makio couldn’t help but stare as he wondered why anyone, ever would want to cut it when it looked so soft and well-kept.

“Yep!” He smiled, and then seemed to realize something as he noticed Makio looking at him. “Roll…”

The said boy started freaking out, had it been so obvious he was staring?! Just as he was about to apologize, he was met with Saki handing him a black hair tie. “You need to tie your hair, right? Your face is like, all red from practice! Sorry for not offering it to you sooner! Do you want me to tie it for you?”

‘…huh?’

“Hahaha, sure? I don’t think my hair gets on the way too much though…” Suddenly he was way too aware of the hair sticking to his neck from all the sweating, and of how close he and Saki were sitting. They often sat close— so why was it making him so nervous now?

“You may say that, but your face is like, so papi-red! You look very tired too, soo…let me tie it for you?”

Just to avoid further embarrassment, Makio nodded as he let his friend undo his braid and run his fingers through his hair trying to untangle it quickly. His hands were soft…which wasn’t surprising, considering Makio had gone with him plenty of times to buy cream and all kinds of things for his skincare routine. Saki must've had done it for himself a thousand times before because soon a very short ponytail was resting next to his neck.

“Roll is so, so handsome!” Saki fawned, taking his hands off Makio’s hair and placing them on his hips with a confident grin.

In an uncharacteristically shy manner, Makio moved a hand to his newly tied hair and softly ran his fingers through it. Did a low ponytail suit him? He’d never worn one before…

“They do!” He’d said that out loud? He turned around to face Saki who placed a pocket mirror on his hands. “You have really nice hair! I’m jealous~.”

He thanked his best friend with a smile and took the mirror to look at himself better. He did look nice… he lifted his eyes to look at Saki, and immediately looked at the mirror again as the other gave him an encouraging look. He absolutely wasn’t as pretty as him, though.

Friend, best friend, _papi-bestest_ friend.

“Mhm…we could go for cuter though,” Saki started looking through his school bag, which held more make-up and accessories than books, and took out a yellow scrunchie with bows of various reds and oranges. “Look, look! We can match, Roll!”

“Wouldn’t it look a little bit weird on my hair, though…? Since it’s so short.” Makio had never minded the shortness of his hair until this moment, in which he wished it was longer, just so he could use it as an excuse for Saki to run his hands through his hair again.

Saki nodded and apologized, but still gave him the scrunchie. _‘We can match once your hair gets longer!’_ he said, and Makio found himself unable to wait until that day.

 

* * *

“Uzuki-san? Are you still with us?” He jumped a bit as he saw the interviewer wave her hand in front of him.

“A-ah! Yes. Continue, please.” He rubbed his neck with his hand in embarrassment. Had he zoned out in middle of an interview? “Um…had you asked something? Sorry! I’m pretty out of it today haha.”

The lady looked confused for a second but immediately returned to her job.

“I asked about the scrunchie tied to your right wrist,” She pointed to it ask she spoke, seemingly unbothered and holding a kind smile. “It’s quite cute, so many of your fans have been commenting about it ever since you first started wearing it. Some claim it looks like Mizushima-sans’ a bit, could you talk to us about it?”

Makio knew that; he remembered Saki mentioning it when Makio first forgot to take it off during a backstage recording. He found funny how everyone was making theories about it, so he told his best friend about it.

(After that some things were confessed, and kisses were exchanged, but that’s a topic for another time.)

“Well…it is super cute, as expected from something gifted to me by Saki-chan,” The woman wrote on her notepad and he couldn’t suppress a nostalgic smile as he lifted his hand to take the scrunchie off it and lay it on the table. “once we were finishing practice and since it was really hot my hair got on the way… so Saki-chan wanted to put it on my hair…since it’s too short I never wore it, but it’s a nice reminder that they’re always here with me!” He finished with a charming smile, one which Saki had called ‘prince-like’ countless times, and after some other questions, the interview ended.

Once Makio was outside the building where the interview was taking place, he tied his hair back with the scrunchie and took a selfie to send to Saki. He wasn’t an expert on it, but he’d learned from the best.

 

> Today
> 
> _ Saki _ _ ❀♡ _
> 
> [16:23] waah good luck roll!!! σ(≧ε≦ｏ) I love u 2!!!☆
> 
> _ You _
> 
> [18:34] Now we _can_ match!!!!
> 
> [18:35] [image]
> 
> _ Saki _ _ ❀♡ _
> 
> [18:40] !!!! roll is sooo cute omg!! I love u sosososo much!! Lets take lots of selfies matching scrunchies tomorrow (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑
> 
>  

Makio smiled, and walked to the train station with a spring on his steps.

**Author's Note:**

> After i saw Makio's ssr i couldn't resist to write something short for them!!!  
> I want them to kiss and hold hands they're so soft....  
> feel free to follow my twitter @h0neyotu for more sakimaki screaming


End file.
